Parvour Nocturnus
by mysteriousmissessnape
Summary: Hermione finds herself pregnant with a child she never wanted, by a person she never wanted. When she goes to the last person who might believe her, could she find more than she came for? Can she be happy? Mentions of rape, semi Ron bashing, and complete AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Mentions of rape, please do not read further if you cannot handle that. I own nothing but the plot bunny. Everything else is JK Rowling's. All mistakes are my own, I have no beta.

Snape sat in his study. The soothing sounds of simple classical music filled his ears. Being away from Hogwarts had some advantages, like being able to possess a muggle cellphone. His Samsung worked well for his wants. He had no one to text, only interested in the apps designed for music. Currently he toyed with Spotify, on a playlist called "The Most Beautiful Songs in the World". Quite a few were pretty good as far as classical music went, like Drifting by Nathan Ball.

He glanced down at the screen of the phone, 12:14am. The soft glow lit his face in the otherwise dark room, and it was much changed from the Severus Snape of the war. The creases and crevasses that lined his forehead and lips left by worry and anger over the years had lessened. He looked more his 43 years rather than the 50 he had previously.

Scarred as he was, the evidence of his life leading to this point was obvious. A large, thick, still mostly pink scar caressed around the side of his neck, too many to count lashed his back and torso, a large silver web crisscrossed his left arm where the magic of his Dark Mark had ripped itself from his body at the fall of the Dark Lord.

Leaning back, he rested his head against the back of the leather seat and sighed heavily. Exhaustion seeped into his muscles, but still he did not sleep. Nightmares were and are the bane of his existence. If dreamless sleep weren't addictive, he'd down the vials faster than he could blink. Instead, he hoped the easy music would drown his nightmares. Severus Snape sat in the dark until morning began seeping into the curtained windows, chasing away the shadows. At 6:30, Severus finally slept.

However his sleep was soon interrupted by frantic knocks on his door. Groaning, he levered himself up from the chair, and looked down upon himself. A leftover from war, Severus slept in black track pants and a white shirt, always at the ready. It became apparent that even now some five years later, he was meant no peace, if only for the summer. Stalking through the foyer and throwing the door wide, he glared menacingly at the frightened, upset witch before he blinked, dumbstruck.

"P-professor, I'm sorry to bother you, but I really need your help and I have no where else to go!"

"Miss Granger, surely there's someone else better suited-"

"No! Professor Snape you don't understand! I can't go to anyone else, they'd never believe me. I tried." The last part was spoken softly, and full of pain. Snape examined her, curious to her ailment. Visually, she seemed fine. The years following the war allowed her to fill out her frame. No longer the buck toothed, scrawny, knock-kneed child of eleven, nor the gaunt, injured and dirty warrior of seventeen but a respected war heroine, elegant and confident in her place. For the moment, this confidence was no-where to be seen.

"Miss Granger, surely Minerva would assist you in whatever issue you find yourself in." He grumbled, attempting to convince the girl from his home.

"Professor McGonagall didn't believe me. She didn't even talk to me more than a minute before her mind was made up!"

"Her favorite cub? Miss Granger, I find that hard to believe." He crossed his arms and looked down his long nose at her.

"Professor Snape, please." She pleaded. "I have no one else!"

"Very well. Come in. Tell me what has the little know-it-all in a twist." Snape gestured into the foyer and once he closed the door behind her, he heard her take a stuttered breath.

Hermione Granger, war heroine, brightest witch of her age turned to face him. Eyes downcast, as if ready for the rejection, spoke three words so softly he worried he might've misheard.

"I was raped."

Authors Note:

I debated for a really long while about posting this, and I do apologize if the mention of rape makes you uncomfortable. This is going to be discussed in the next few chapters, not only this one. It may get graphic, I'm unsure how far Id like to take it. Thank you as always for the love and criticism. I appreciate all of it. Ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

The resulting silence would have been deafening had it not been for Severus' phone and the music emanating from it.

"Excuse me?" Severus' voice was deadly steel wrapped in velvet, and sharp as a blade. If one didn't know him or hadn't had him as a teacher for their seven years at Hogwarts, they would be unaware of the anger warring behind the hope that his ears had deceived him, like a rubber band waiting to snap.

"I was raped." Her voice was small and meek in comparison.

"When." He growled, the question sounding more like a statement.

"After the ministry gala, two weeks ago." She began fidgeting with her fingers and chewing her lip, a nervous tick he noticed years ago. Fear was written plainly across her face, and Severus forced himself to let go of a miniscule amount of his anger. Bringing up his occlumency shields, he steadied himself for the next question.

"Who was it, Miss. Granger?" He saw her tremble and begin a war in herself that he had seen on many a face of half-blood Slytherins in his care over the years. Quickly, he took a liberty.

"Hermione. Don't you dare defend whoever it was. I believe you. Hermione, I believe you." He did not touch her, did not offer more comfort than his words, and they seemed to be enough and she was grateful.

"We were drunk. I kept saying 'no', kept trying to get him off me but." Her words stuttered to the tears falling freely down her face. "He didn't listen, he wouldn't move."

"His name, Hermione. Being drunk excuses nothing." His voice was calm, almost soothing, and she trembled.

"It was Ron. I didn't want to hurt him, figured if I laid still, he would stop, ask what was wrong. But he didn't. I was a virgin. He took that from me." She sobbed hard with that last admission. She was frustrated, hurt, and in front of Professor Snape. But she had no where to run, no one to believe her. Snape said he did. She trusted him. If he said he believed her, she believed him. Severus could see the gears turning in the young woman's head, could see the relief that sagged her perfect posture, even in crying.

"Hermione, if I may?" She nodded. "You were friends with him for most of your childhood. Did you foresee this to happen?"

"No, I knew he liked me, but I knew we were wrong for each other. I may have kissed him in celebration as I did everyone, but never sober and never to lead him on."

"Why did you not go to Molly? From what I remember, she is fond of you."

"Fond in public. That trash Skeeter wrote of me in our fourth year during the Triwizard Tournament? She believed it. Ron is her baby boy; she'd never believe me over him." Her voice was gaining strength, her tears slowed to a trickle.

"Did you not go to your own parents? What about Ginerva and Potter?"

"Ginny and Harry are busy being parents, Ron is their brother. I can't ruin that for them. My parents.. My parents don't know they have a daughter and they live in Australia."

"Hermione, you mean to tell me you Obliviated them? During the war, it must've been your sixth year?"

"Yes, I had to keep them safe." Severus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, he motioned to the couch. He stood while she sat.

"Is there anything you aren't telling me? Like perhaps, why you need my expertise?"

Hermione fidgeted again, tense and unsure. "I think I might be pregnant." Severus stared, once again dumbstruck.

"And what could I do about that?" Severus asked, curious to her answer. Hermione let the silence linger, staring past Snape and into the crème colored wall behind him. Her voice took on a robotic quality when she spoke, "I want it gone."

AN: Another cliffy I know. Stick with me if you can, it does get better and less messy. However, if you aren't pro-choice or open-minded, I suggest you stop here. This topic isn't for debating in my reviews/comments. Ive gone through some stuff, as such I'm not interested in your views on that. Constructive crit welcome, of course. Nothing is mine, just the plot and any OC's. Ciao!


End file.
